


Max’s Little Crush

by remember2bu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aint no pedos here, Alec is jealous, Angst, Fluff, I re wrote this, M/M, Magnus is oblivious, Max has a little crush, Max is 18, Max-centric, Obsession, On Magnus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember2bu/pseuds/remember2bu
Summary: Max in his 18 years of life has never seen this Magnus Bane guy, and when he does his breath is taken away. He knows Alec has been dating him,but that won’t stop him from trying to make a move. Alec sees all of it and is trying to keep his boyfriend away from Max. Magnus is oblivious to the whole thing. How far will Max go to get Magnus?





	1. Magnus Bane?

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I DONT SHIP THEM BUT THE STORY IS CUTE OK. PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME

 

 

Max Lightwood is in the training room with his older brother, Alec, and he is losing.  _Badly._ Max had lunged at Alec with all his speed, and Alec dodged easily. “Wow Max, I thought you were better than that,” Alec said. 

They had been training for three hours, and Max is getting tired. “Can we please stop!” Max asked getting up. 

“Um....no, you got hurt last time you were on the field!” Alec says getting him and Max a training staff. 

“Ok look it wasn’t my fault, if Thomas hadn’t been such a dumbass and  gotten in my way I wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” Max said catching a staff from his older brother. 

“Yeah right. We’re only gonna be training for another 30 minutes, I have a date with Magnus,” Alec said getting in battle stance. 

“Speaking of Magnus, how come I’ve never met him?” Max asks taking a swing at Alec, but missing,  _again._

“Because You’ve never wanted to,” Alec says pushing his staff up to block the attack. 

“Oh. Come on Alexander the munchkin is obviously very tired give him a break,” A voice says coming from left of them. Max looks up to pure beauty. His breath is taken from him because Max can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“Hey Babe,” Alec says going up to Magnus and kissing him lightly. “Oh crap I lost track of time, we’re getting lunch now, right?” 

Max can feel the anger boiling inside of him. He doesn’t know why. This man he had just met, not even 5 minutes ago, was making him feel feelings he had not felt in a very long time.  That’s when he sped over to Magnus and stuck his hand out. 

“Max Lightwood, and you are?” Max asks pushing Alec away from Magnus. Well as far as he could considering Alec’s size. 

“Magnus Bane, Little Lightwood, well aren’t you a charmer?” Magnus says chuckilling. Alec isnt dumb. He sees what’s going on here, his little brother has a crush on his boyfriend. Alec can see Max looking Magnus up and down, and licking his lips. He has had enough. 

“Magnus you ready to go?” Alec asks stepping in front of Max pushing Max to the ground. 

“Oh my, Little Lightwood, are you ok?” Magnus says walking over to him. Alec stops him by sticking his arm out. 

“He’s fine! Let’s get going, yeah?” Alec says. 

“Yep, bye Little Lightwood. Lets go!” Magnus says walking out of the training room. 

“Bye, Beautiful,” Alec can hear Max say. Alec looks back at Max with Daggers in his eyes. Luckily Magnus doesn’t hear it. There is no way Alec’s little brother is taking his boyfriend from him. He won’t allow it. 

••••••••••

It has been about an hour since Magnus and Alec left to go on their lunch date, but Max can’t stop thinking about Magnus. He decided to walk towards the main hall when he bumps into Clary. 

“Hey Clary?” Max asks grabbing the red head by the arm. 

“Yeah?” Clary says turning around, almost falling from the tight grip.  

“What do you know about Magnus Bane?” Max asks dropping his hand to his side. 

“He is the high warlock of Brooklyn, very powerful. Alec’s boyfriend. That’s all I can think of at the moment,” Clary says. “Why do you ask?” 

“Oh no reason, just wondering,” he says not going any further into it.  

Once he gets done searching the institutes library, he finds out a lot more about Magnus Bane. He is the son of a fallen angel. A High Warlock who lives in Brooklyn. Has been dating Alec Lightwood since last May. The last part wanted to make him kill Alec. Max just met Magnus, but he seems like the best person in the world. Like a ray of sunshine everyone likes. Plus he’s the son of a  _fallen angel,_ are you kidding. If Max started to date Magnus the parent thing might be an issue, but they would work through it. When he talked to Izzy about it she said the Magnus and Alec got into arguments, and most of the time it was because of Alec.  _If I was dating Magnus, he would always be right,_ Max  thought. 

•••••••••

Once Alec got back from his date, it was eight. They left at 2 what could they have done for 6 hours, Max thought. His thoughts were intercepted when he saw Alec’s neck covered in hickeys. He could feel if face heat up, those hickeys should be on his neck. Max was falling way to hard for Magnus, this beautiful man that wasn’t and was never gonna be his. But who knows? Max really wanted this gorgeous man.

_and Max gets what he wants_


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaaaxxxxxxxxx is back, bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches here's a new ch.  
> 》  
> 《  
> 》  
> Read here

Maxs POV

 _I open my eyes and blink a couple times. I look around and this room is not mine. These red silk sheets, the vanity in one part of the room, and the closet with the most beautiful clothes. I sit up and I hear a beautiful voice singing the most delightful and pleasing song. I get up and walk to the door, and I peek behind the door. And what I see is adorable and attractive man to grace this planet. Magnus Bane. He was cooking breakfast while singing in the most lovely voice. I walk over to him. Magnus looks_ _up and smiles. "Hello, my love!" Magnus exclaimed. I looked around until I realized that Magnus was the one he was talking to. I slightly walked over to Magnus, being very cautious_ _.Magnus walks over to me and puts his arms around me shoulders. I never realized I am so tall. Magnus leaned closer to me and closed the gap between Magnus and I. I  snaked my hand down to his butt and have it a squeeze. Jesus, it's so firm. I take my hands away from my dream lovers butt to pick him up and sit him in the counters. The only time our mouths are apart is when I am taking my shirt off. I kiss Magnus hungrily and and feel his hands traveling down to my-_

_BEEP BEEP BEEPPOOO WHOOP WHOPPP!_

End of POV

   Max is woken up by his alarm clock beeping if fucking ass off. . . Max lazyily turned his alarm clock off. He sat back on his bed and smiled to himself. The dream of Magnus had him on Cloud 9.  But that’s all it was, a dream. Well that if he had anything to say about it. 

•••••••••••••••

Magnus was painting his nails. One of his nails got chipped when he was  _having fun_ with Alexander. Magnus hasn’t seen his love since the night before. Alec left this morning without a goodbye. This isn’t the first time this happened, it happened quiet often actually. Magnus didn’t let him faze him. Magnus almost spilled his polish when someone knocked on his door. Magnus stood up and dusted his clothes off. What? He had to look professional. When he opened his door the last thing he expected to see was his Alexnader. 

“Alexander! What are you doing here?” Magnus asked surprised by his boyfriends appearance. 

“I-I-I just. I had to se-se-see you!” Alexander said sputtering more than usual. 

“Are you ok dear? You seem a bit nervous?” Magnus asked cupping Alec’s face. Suddenly Alexander calmed down into Magnus touch. 

“I’m just excited to see you that’s all!” Alec said looking into Magnus’ eyes. 

“Fuck it!” Alec said and  dove foward and plants a kiss right on Magnus lips. Alec’s move with Magnuss and it feels  _so perfect._ Magnus and Alec’s lips fit perfectly together like a puzzle. Alec pulled back leaving Magnus wanting more. 

“I have to go!” Alec said turning around and walking out of the door. So quickly Magnus didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

When Alec got out of Magnsuss floor and into the elevator, he pulls out his steele and traces it over his shape-shift tune. Quickly after that Alec’s skin starts to flip up revealing it was Max all along. Max who had walked into Magnuss house. Max who had startled Magnus. 

_Max who had kissed Magnus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches how was your spring break?


	3. Son of a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is one mad son of a bitch.  
> And that’s the tea. ☕️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait school has been kicking me in the ass. But here’s your ch.

Max was pacing around in his room thinking over what he had just done.  _I kissed Magnus Bane!_ He thought.  _Oh my God Alec is gonna kill me!_ He was exactly smooth about the situation. He acted to nervous around Magnus, which only closeted Alec would do. Max heard a knock on his door. Immediately he started freaking out.  _What if it’s Alec? Oh my god he found out. I’m screwed._ He thought to himself before opening the door with a smile plastered across his face. Luckily is was just Isabelle. “Max are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” Max answered. “Why do you ask.” 

“You’re  pacing around your room, and I can here it,” Izzy said a matter of factly. 

“Sorry. I’ll stop,” He said trying to close the door in her face, but unluckily Izzy put her foot in the door. 

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked. 

“Nothing? Why would anything be wrong?” He said way to quickly. 

“ _Max”_ she said in a stern tone. 

“Ok, have you ever done something really bad and you’re scared the persons boyfriend is gonna find out. And eventually kill you?” Max said very fast barley having anytime to breath. Izzy just stared at him. 

“Max what did you do?” Izzy asked very slowly making him think about the words he says next. 

“I kissed.” Max started. “Jennifer’s boyfriend.” 

“Who is Jennifer?” Izzy questioned. 

“She’s basically me sister. And I kissed her boyfriend, and when she finds out she actually going to kill me!” Max lied frantically. 

“Ok Max. Calm down,” Izzy said in a soothing and calming voice. 

“Calm down? Calm down!! I can’t calm down I’m gonna did tonight!” Max shouted. “Izzy please just leave.” 

“But Max,” she tried. 

“Just go,” He said.

Then she was gone. 

*****

When Alec got home, that night he found Magnus is the kitchen humming to the song “I’m a little Tea Pot.” Alec turned the corner into the kitchen, and walked up to Magnus. “Hey baby,” Alec said as he took a whiff of Magnus.  _Damn he smells good_ Alec thought. 

“Alexander, you’re home,” Magnus said and have Alec a small little kiss. 

“Yes, and I’m tired. So very tired,” Alex said untangling himself from his lover and and dropping his jacket onto the couch. 

“Well I expect you to be. Considering you left in such a hurry this afternoon,” Magnus said turning back to cooking. Alec made a face of confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked. 

Magnus turned around,”This afternoon, around 2:00, you came over. Said, and I quote, ‘Fuck it’ and then you kissed me. Then left in a hurry.” 

“What?” Alec said. 

“Yeah has me worried like you were about to die or something,” Magnus said. 

“I didn’t come over this afternoon,” Alec said walking over to Magnus slowly. 

“Yes, you did. I remember perfectly,” Magnus said. 

“No i was in my office the entire day!” Alec said raising his voice a little. 

“No. You were here!” Magnus said pointing the spoon he had been mixing with at Alec.

”Magnus I’m tell- -“ Alec stopped mid-sentence. “That bitch, I’m gonna kill him!” 

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked. 

“I didn’t kiss you.  _Max_ did!” Alec shouted taking his coat and walking outta of the door leaving Magnus in confusion. 

****** 

“MAX OPEN UP YOUR FUCKING DOOR!” Alec shouted banging on Max’s door about to punch through it. Izzy ran over to Alec and pulled his hand away. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Izzy asked. 

“I’m killing my brother, that’s what I’m doing,” Alec said and kicked down Max’s door only to find him gone. “Son of a  _bitch!”_ Alec started kicking and throwing everything around Max’s room. 

“Alec. Stop!” Izzy cried. 

“No I need to find the asshole, and I won’t stop till I have his head on a platter!” Alec said and stormed out of the room. 

****** 

Magnus heard a knock on his door, and went to open it. 

“Magnus?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Comment your theories.  
> Bye Bitch  
> L 


	4. Come with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come with me, and you’ll see. A world a pure fuckery.

“Magnus” 

Magnus looked him straight in the eyes.

”You can’t be here!” Magnus shouted trying to close the door. 

“Please Magnus,” the voice pleaded. 

“No! I get it. I’m hot, I know. But I’m dating Alexander,” Magnus said in all honesty. 

“Please, I just need somewhere to stay for a couple of minutes, please!” 

“Fine. Come on in Max.” 

********

Jace, Clary, Alec, and Izzy all sat in Alec’s office. “So tell me what you thing is happening,” Izzy said. 

“I don’t think. I know. Max kisssd my boyfriend!” Alec shouted. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t someone else who used the glamor rune?” Clary asked. 

“I’m sure, Fray,” Alec said in a stern face. 

“How?” Jace asked. 

“When Magnus came to the institute for our date. I was practicing with Max. And Max was looking at him like he was a snack!” Alec shouted. 

“Ok, well maybe we should let him explain his actions,” Izzy said arms folded. 

“No! We have to find him and break his skull!” Alec said making a crushing formation with his hands. 

“Ok. Maybe we can refrain from the whole ‘crushing’ thing, but we’ll find him,” said Jace. 

“Now where could he be?” Clary aksed. 

“Well where is his heart?” Izzy asked. Alec looked up, and grimaced. 

“Magnus,” They all said in unison. 

****** 

Alec unlocked the door to his and Magnus  loft, and the gang  piled in. 

“Max where are you, you son of a bitch!”Alec yelled out loud searching the loft. 

“Hey guys, you might wanna come in here!” Jace shouted from Magnus and Alec’s  bedroom. Izzy, Clary, and Alec walked into the room to see Jace carrying a note. 

“What does that say?” Alec asked in a shaker tone. He handed the note to Alec. 

_Dear Alec,_

_I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. But my feelings for Magnus are really strong and I can’t live my life without him. His lips, those hips are beyond compare. He has class._

_I think I love him_

_And that’s why I took him. I knew we couldn’t be happy with you in the way. Don’t bother looking for us._

_And if you truly love Magnus, you’ll let him be happy with me._

_Yours truly,_

_Max_

Once Alec was done reading the letter, he crumbled it into his fist, and threw against the wall. 

“Look Alec everything will be fine,” Izzy said. 

“No it won’t. My boyfriend is gone and my brother kipnapped him!” Alec snapped. 

“We will find him Alec,” Jace said. 

“We better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think my biggest flaw is?  
> L  
> Sorry it’s so short but I wanted to write again because you guys liked it so much. Also it’s like 12 am, and I have school tomorrow, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this story before it’s becuase I deleted it and had to do it over again. I promis I’m not stealing someone else’s story


End file.
